A Brand New World
by dicloniouslove
Summary: Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail suddenly disappear from their world. They arrive in a world without magic. It has cars, schools, and people they already know or at least think they know. They eventually find out that the universe they are in isn't Edolas, but an entire new one all together. Will they ever get back to their original universe? Collabing with Manimatsu from WattPad
1. Chapter 1

**LUCY'S POV**

I opened my eyes from the most bizarre dream. I dreamt that I was in another world, which was completely different from this one. It had no magic, strange buildings that I never knew could even exist and it look nothing like Edolas.

I felt an unnatural heat coming from the left side of my bed while I am lying on the right side. I turned my head to see a boy with pink hair and said boy had an arm around my waist. "N-N-Natsu" I stuttered with a bright shade of red spread across my face. He frowned in his sleep as if he heard me speak and snuggled in closer, which caused me to blush even harder than I was before. I knew he had heard me, because he had just reacted to my voice. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, now isn't the time for fighting. However, the only way to wake Natsu up is to literally pull him off the bed. I also noticed Happy at the foot of the bed, curled up in a sleeping position like most cats do. Well, Happy is a cat after all or should I say an Exceed. Whatever they look like cats that can walk and talk like humans plus fly.

I stood up out of the bed and turned around to face my two best friends and of course, pink-haired crush. I took my hands and placed them on the blankets. I then pulled with all my might thus forcing the two to fall flat on the floor.

Natsu suddenly stood up in an attack position with his fists aflame. "GRAY, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR FACE IN!" he yelled. It seems like he was still half-asleep.

I kicked him in the face with my special technique called the Lucy-Kick, which caused him to go flying straight into the nearest wall. The wall was scorched now. No thanks to Natsu, who was wide awake now. "Hey, Luce, good morning" He said holding his hand up as if to say 'hello.' He looked like nothing happened at all. Which infuriated me to the point of yelling.

"Good morning? Good Morning! You Call This A Good Morning?! YOU SCORCHED MY APARTMENT WALL!" I yelled, clearly infuriated.

"Lucy" Happy said, standing beside me and rubbed his eyes. He was still half asleep as well. I glared down at him, causing him to rush over to hide behind Natsu's left leg and wake up all the way.

I walked up to Natsu whom stood right in front of me. I poked him in the chest while saying each and every word with each jab to the chest. "Do you know how much this will cost me?" I released my hand from his chest and put it back down to my side. "I already have to pay seventy-thousand jewels to pay for this apartment." I then threw my hands up in the air in frustration "The land lady's not going to like this, not one bit."

"Luce" Natsu said and I turned around sharply, looking him in the eyes.

"What?" I said coldly, not in the mood to talk right now.

"I'll help you fix the wall that I burnt" Natsu offered. I felt like saying 'yes', but I didn't because I knew how destructive Natsu is, and he would clearly make things worse.

"No thanks, I'll have a professional do this"

"But, Luce, it will cost a lot of jewels to get it done and along with your rent I don't think you'll have enough money. I'm offering to do this for free, Luce, so that you don't have to pay anything besides your rent"

I thought about that for a second, but my decision still stood "I'm sorry Natsu, but I've already made up my mind"

"At least let's go on a job so we can earn some money for your apartment plus the wall that I burnt" Natsu said. I nodded my head. I noticed that I was still in my nightgown and most of my cleavage revealed, which gave Natsu and Happy a great view. Well, mostly Natsu, who was staring and Happy looked the other way. "P-perverts" I stuttered. I can't believe Natsu saw me this way. My life is ruined! I can't get married anymore!

"Natsu, you and Happy head into the other room while I go take a bath." I said as Happy left, Natsu just stood there. It's as if he wanted to see me take a bath or he could just be clueless. I think he's just clueless. "Natsu" I said a little too sweetly, he understood the message I was giving him and ran out of the room into the kitchen part of the apartment like the Hounds of Hell were chasing him. Well he better be out of my room or there will definitely be HELL.

I sighed as I got my clothes and walked into the bathroom, I turned the water on and set the temperature to where I wanted it to be. I let it fill up some before I turned the water off. I stripped out of my nightgown and undergarments and then got into the bathtub and sat down. Did I forget to mention that I put strawberry scented bubble soap in the tub. That way I can release all the tension that has already been built up this morning, because of Natsu and Happy. Natsu, why does he make my heart beat so fast? Are we just best friends or something more? I don't know and I think Natsu doesn't know either. I blushed when I thought of that and soaked some more for a few minutes before I decided to wash my body and of course shave as well. When I was done, I got out and dried off, but before I could put my clothes I have for the day I saw Natsu enter the bathroom.

"Luce, I'm bored and hungry. Is there anything to eat around here" He whined as I just stood there wide eyed staring at him. He noticed the state of dress that I was in and blushed turning his head away. He probably didn't know if I was dressed or not.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at him and literally Lucy-Kicked him out of the bathroom and into my room. I shut and slammed the door to the bathroom before I turned around and walked to my clothes that I am going to wear for the day. I put them on with a very red face and got a brush for my hair and combed it out and put it in the regular style that I always put it in, which was a side ponytail. I looked in the mirror and saw that my face was still red, so I waited for the blush to go away before I walked out the door, fresh and ready to go for the day.

 **NATSU'S POV**

I waited at the table patiently for Lucy to fix Happy and me something to eat. Normally we'd just raid her fridge, but this time we're going to have Lucy fix the meal for us. For once we're being grateful and trying to make her happy. Well, at least I'm trying to make her happy, I stared at Happy who was sitting on the table, when he said "I'm hungry. When is Lucy going to be here?"

"I don't know, little buddy" is all that I could say while tapping two of my fingers on the table, impatiently. I was starting to get impatient from all this waiting. That was when I heard footsteps and saw that Lucy was right in the kitchen. "LUCE!" I yelled, getting up from the table, and hugged her "Happy and I are hungry. Will you fix us something?"

I saw her sigh as she replied "All right, I'll fix you something to eat. I hope you like pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon, because that is what I'm fixing for breakfast."

My mouth watered at the thought of Lucy, making this meal. I loved spicy foods, but I also loved pancakes. She must have noticed that I was drooling because she said "Please, stop that. You're going to flood my apartment with your drool" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked at her. I sat back down in the kitchen chair that was by the table. I saw that Happy was still sitting on the table.

I waited for about twenty minutes before she finished making it, but while she was making it Happy and I was asking kept her "When will it be done, Luce?" That was before Lucy gave me a glare that was saying "Shut up or no food" I gulped and let my mouth stay shut, because I didn't want to make Lucy angry and on top of that have no food.

I glanced over behind me to see Lucy putting the food on the plates. Three pancakes, two pieces of bacon, and a helping of scrambled eggs for all three of us. Once the plate was sat down in front of me, I started digging in at a fast speed. Lucy sighed as she watched me eat.

"You could at least be a little more graceful while you eat, Natsu" she said, but didn't really complain about it since she was used to me eating like this.

"Okay," I said between a mouth full of food, but didn't really listen to her and kept on eating the way I always do. Happy was the same way as me, because he was eating just as fast as I was. Happy and I were already done, but Lucy wasn't. I kindly waited for Lucy to stop eating before I took the dishes from the table.

Lucy's eyes were as wide as saucers as she asked "What are you doing, Natsu?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you!" I smiled. I can smile at anybody that is my friend, but this smile was for my special Lucy.

Her eyes went back to normal as she asked once more in confusion. "Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and best friends help each other out. Right, Luce?" I asked, I still called her my best friend even though I had a crush on her. I just can't seem to muster up the courage to ask my favorite Celestial Mage out.

"Yes, best friends" Lucy said to me as I washed dishes with a slight blush on my cheeks. Is it me or did I sense a slight sadness in Lucy's voice as she called me her best friend. That bothered me, because I didn't know why she was sad to call me her best friend. When I was finished with the dishes I saw that Lucy was right beside me with a slight frown on her face.

"Luce, I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because she put her hand on my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever, yet your cheeks are red" I took her hand away from my forehead and grasped it in mine. I pulled her close into a hug and she stuttered "N-Natsu, w-what are you doing?"

"Hugging you" I simply answered the obvious.

"I see that, but why are you doing this?"

"You're asking 'why' a lot Luce. Just let me hold you for a minute," I said while still hugging her. "Luce?"

"Y-yeah"

"Did you know that you're very special to me?" I asked her, which made her blush.

"N-no," she was still stuttering which I found cute.

"Well, you are special to me. Very special" I then saw a blinding light as I released Lucy from the hug. I looked over and saw Happy with a lacrima camera taping Lucy and me.

"You liiiike her" Happy said while smiling. "Mira, will also like this video I taped. I'm going to give it to her when we get to the guild." Happy smiled and my eyes widened. If that happened then the whole guild will know about the crush I have on Lucy. I have to destroy that thing right now and then burn Happy to a crisp for taping it in the first place.

I chased Happy while yelling "Give me that lacrima!"

While chasing Happy, I collapsed to my knees and fell straight to the floor and blacked out, but not before seeing Lucy black out too with Happy screaming out our names.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Natsu and Lucy's vision was blurry as they started to come to. Their balance was shaky as they got up, their heads starting to clear.

"W-Where are we?" Lucy questioned her pink-haired friend as she rubbed her head, scanning the unknown place with her chocolate colored eyes.

"Beats me." the Dragon Slayer followed suit with the observing, and he too, was perplexed.

This place looked totally different from their world. There were high buildings with white color, at least four to five stories high. Busy adults were walking past the two, suitcases or purses in their hands. Cars drove by, almost having to swerve around Natsu and Lucy. There were teens walking around in school uniforms, looking like they were leaving a school that had an all too familiar logo on the front of it.

 _'Fairy Tail High?!'_ The two thought, nearly in unison. But why...?

"Excuse me."

They turned around, coming face-to-face with a familiar girl. She had bright red hair that fell down nearly past her shoulders, and light green eyes. She was wearing a school uniform like the others were. She looked very familiar to Kaiko, a Celestial Wizard from their universe.

Before Natsu could catch himself, he accidentally blurted out her name, causing the redhead to give him a confusing look.

"How did you know my name?" the girl rose an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms.

Natsu cursed at himself under his breath before replying. "Um...lucky guess."

The girl rolled her eyes, exhaling in annoyance. "Anyways, you two look like you don't belong here. What's with those uniforms?"

Natsu and Lucy both glanced at each other, confused by the questions. Lucy was the one to answer the question, taking a quick look at the school first. "Oh, we're from a different... um... country. So that explains our clothes. Or that we're not enrolled into the school yet."

Kaiko rose an eyebrow at this. "You guys are enrolled into the school. Aren't you?"

"I don't think we are." Natsu frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are already attending Fairy Tail High. Why are you guys acting like you aren't?"

The two friends locked eyes once more. This was getting weird. Very weird.

"I think you might be mistaken. We're in the Fairy Tail Guild, but not part of Fairy Tail High."

The redhead stared at them. "You can't be serious."

"We are. We honestly haven't been here before."

Kaiko groaned as she pivoted around, her back now facing the Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Wizard. "... This is getting frustrating already. I had a slight hunch that this would happen. But everyone says that I'm crazy when I tell them!"

"What exactly do you mean, Kaiko?" Lucy couldn't help but ask her, the words slipping out of her mouth before she could pull them back.

The redhead quickly turned around, her green eyes dead center on the blonde. "I mean that I had a feeling that people from other universes, counterparts of our people, would arrive here one day. I started thinking that in my science class when they were talking about planets similar to Earth and such. But Juvia and Gray always put me off about this."

"Wait. Did you say Juvia and Gray?" Natsu spoke up.

"Yeah, I did. I assume they're in your universe, too?" Kaiko rose an eyebrow once more, her tone sounding more rude than she intended it to be.

"They are, yes." Natsu stopped himself from telling this different version of his friend that the Juvia in their world was head over heels for Gray, and often followed him around, speaking in third person. Gray would always-and somehow- rip his shorts off and get into fights with Natsu, but Erza would always stop them, thank the Gods.

Lucy could tell that her pink-haired friend tried not to tell Kaiko that, because things would get awkward really fast. She cleared her throat to get rid of the uneasiness that emerged between the three.

"Anyways, could you show us around the school?" she questioned Kaiko. "I'm sure that might be other people here that we know from our universe."

Kaiko gave her a quizzical look before nodding. "Sure. Follow me."

 **XXX**

Once inside the school, everyone was giving Natsu and Lucy strange looks and even whispering to each other that how could Natsu and Lucy change uniforms into this. "They apparently don't know you two aren't the Natsu and Lucy from this world." Kaiko said softly so only the Natsu and Lucy she just met could hear.

"What if we see our counterparts?" Lucy asked.

"That I don't know yet, but I can assure you that nothing bad will happen" Kaiko answered, then thought. _'Or at least I hope so'_

"That's good, I was thinking that we'd get in trouble if we are in this school."

However, Natsu wasn't listening, he was too busy eyeing for this world's Gray. He wandered off away from Lucy and Kaiko and further into the school just to see if this world's Gray is the same as the one in his world.

Kaiko and Lucy were walking through the halls talking about how everything goes around here in this world and school. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks though when she didn't hear a third pair of footsteps with them. Kaiko stopped too, but only because Lucy had stopped. "Hm. What's wrong, Lucy?"

"It's Natsu! He's gone off somewhere in this school!" Lucy panicked.

"Lucy calm down, we'll find Natsu and give him a piece of our minds alright."

What Kaiko said calmed Lucy down a lot and so did her heart rate.

"Why do you want to find me? And Luce what's with the get up?" Natsu said, or rather parallel world Natsu said.

"Natsu, I was so worried!" Lucy said and turned around, but only to come face to face with the Natsu from this world. "Oh" She said realizing it wasn't 'Her' Natsu.

Lucy looked at Kaiko for help, but sadly she just shook her head and said that nothing can be helped now.

 _'W-what do I do now? I'm face to face with the Natsu from this world and the Natsu from mine is nowhere to be found at the moment. This can only end badly.'_ Lucy thought with wide eyes.

 **XXX**

Natsu was still looking for Gray when he bumped into somebody. He looked at who it was and saw that it was Lucy. _'Luce? No this isn't Luce. Well it is, but it isn't 'My' Luce. I can't just go and say 'Hey, what's your name? Mine's Natsu' That would just sound too weird since we are supposed to know each other. Aaagh! Lucy I wish you were here to help me out!'_

"Hey, Natsu. I didn't know you changed out of your uniform. Although this outfit looks a little weird." Lucy eyed his new outfit. She smiled as she said "At least you kept your favorite scarf on that your mother, Grandine knitted. I believe it was a birthday gift from your father, Igneel on your fifth birthday. I know 'cause I was there! Igneel has always been bad at knitting so he just left that to Grandine and gave you the gift. Anyways it's almost time for classes to end because the bell will ring in about five seconds." She looked at her watch and just as five seconds were up the bell rang throughout the school and all the students were rushing out. That is except Natsu and the Lucy who was in front of him. "Well, I better get going. Father and mother will be mad if I keep them waiting at home for too long." But before the parallel Lucy said goodbye, she said "Make sure you pick up Wendy from her school. We all know how she adores her big brother. Bye, Natsu" Lucy walked away and out of the building.

Once this world's Lucy was out of Natsu's sight, he just stood there in disbelief. _'Igneel's alive, Grandine's my mother, and Wendy is my little sister. How can this be happening? This is crazy!'_

He heard footsteps and turned around to see his world's Lucy and this world's Kaiko running up to him.

Lucy walked up to him and smacked him across the face. "Do you know how worried I was?! What if something happened to you?!"

Natsu looked at Lucy in shock, she had never slapped him before. _'She must be really mad. I guess I must tell her what happened before she and Kaiko came here'_

"Actually Lucy, something did happen" He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to know as well" Kaiko added.

"Well I kind of met this world's Luce and she told me some weird things." He said.

"What kind of weird things?" Kaiko asked.

"Well she said that Igneel is my father, which is true, but she also says that Grandine is my mother and that Wendy is my little sister. This world's Luce also said that Grandine knitted the scarf my other self is wearing and that Igneel gave it to me on my fifth birthday and that this world's Luce was there. I guess this world's me and Luce are childhood friends"

"Well I did meet your counterpart too, Natsu" Lucy informed.

"What happened between you two?" He asked.

"Nothing much. He just said that Lucy's "get up" was weird and walked off." Kaiko answered for Lucy.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other before yelling in unison "WHAT DO WE DO?!"


End file.
